Normandy/Transcript
the flight the mission opens in the interior of a C-47 Skytrain where many paratroopers are seen alongside the walls of the plane, one of these paratroopers is ''Jack Barnes '''Paratrooper : "'Say hello to France boys'"' the red light appears near the door Paratrooper captain ': "Get Ready!, Stand Up....Hook up" ''the paratroopers attach their hooks to the ceiling of the plane 'Paratrooper captain : "'Equipment check"' the soldiers begin checking each others equipment '''Paratrooper' captain ': "sound off for equipment check" '''Paratrooper : "'Ten okay"' '''Paratrooper : "'Nine okay'"' Paratrooper : "Eight okay" Paratrooper : "Seven okay" Paratrooper : "'''Six okay"' '''Paratrooper : "'Five okay'"' Paratrooper : "Four okay" Paratrooper : "'''Three okay"' '''Paratrooper : "'Two okay'"' Paratrooper : "'''One okay"' '''Paratrooper captain : "'are we happy?!"' '''All : "'Hell yes!"' ''a flak shell explodes outside and shakes the whole plane Paratrooper captain : "Sticks in the wind, Sticks in the wind!" the green light shows and the paratroopers begin to jump Paratrooper captain: "Go...Go...Go!" The drop Barnes jumps out of the plane as the skies fill with flak, one paratrooper never got to open his parachute and falls 50 meters below to his death, a C-47 is hit by an AA gun and its wing snaps of, losing control it tilts to the side and slices another C-47 in half with its wing, both planes fall crashing to the ground as another C-47 flies to the side to avoid the wreckage. '' Barnes then comes crashing down into the ceiling of a barn and hangs suspended from his parachute'' German soldier: "Hurry, find him" a smoke grenade is thrown through the window '' '''German soldier': "Over here,over here" Barnes unbuckles his parachute harness and kill the German soldier, he then climbs up the stairs, he then looks out the open doors to see a squad of Stukas fly by, an american Paratrooper flies overhead but he is then shot down by German troops Barnes continues to make his way forward and uses a Flakvierling 38 to destroy a German truck, Barnes then reaches a windmill but hears footsteps behind him, he then mounts an MG42 machine gun and kills the soldiers as a stuka flies overhead Upon reaching the windmill Barnes sees that their are German soldiers alongside a Panzerwerfer 42 firing at an american Paratrooper that got his parachute caught on the windmill, once Barnes get close red smoke grenades appear and the soldiers are killed, out of the smoke emerge 3 British paratroopers Foxhound : "Glad you made you made it sergeant, looks like most of the lads got scattered" a Panzer tank suddenly emerges from the path Wilson : "Tiger tank!" (Mistakes the panzer for a Tiger) the panzer fires, misses, and hits the Panzerwerfer Foxhound : "Barnes! Get on the artillery and take out the tank!" Barnes mounts the Flakvierling and fires at the panzer, the tank explodes in a fiery eruption Foxhound : "'''Nice job sergeant, Wilson, get Barnes here a weapon,and lets find some cover"''' ''Wilson picks up the dead Paratroopers weapons and gives them to Barnes, Barnes follows the soldiers as they disappear into the night '' Category:Transcripts Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Spearhead Transcripts